


Please Don't Go.

by Author404



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fucking Swearing, M/M, Onesided Love, Violence, hahaha saDNEss, i guess, kind of nasty descriptions but not graphic(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author404/pseuds/Author404
Summary: Rick is a little less Merciful this time around.or... season 8 final alternate ending.OR I have no idea what happened in the final but hey, what if someone died?





	Please Don't Go.

**Author's Note:**

> mwahahahaha I'm so evil
> 
> enjoy!!

Rick lashed and swung his knife wildly. He didn’t care about aiming anymore if he hit something, he hit something.

He hit something. Negan stared blankly and dropped to the ground, clutching his neck. Negan spluttered and coughed out something. Whatever it was, it seemed like a mix of vomit and blood. Rick had hit a bit too hard. He hadn’t meant to hurt him seriously. Just leave him incapacitated. Apparently, he still had his vocal cords, of course.

“R- Rick.” Shit. Negan huffed out a laugh and coughed messily again. “I-fucking-ronic.” What? What was he- Oh. _Oh_. Negan was on his knees, tears blinding his eyes. The roles were reversed. It ended exactly how it began. Negan sniffled and Rick was brought back to reality.

“Shit, Negan. I- I didn’t...” He couldn’t finish his thought. Rick knelt down on one knee. He put the knife down on the ground next to him. He touched the hand Negan had pressed to his neck. Negan looked at him. He pulled it back a bit and winced. The cut was bad. It was deep, deeper than Rick had intended. He pushed Negan’s hand back where it was. Rick got on both knees now.

Negan swayed a bit. Rick caught him in his arms before the man fell. The taller man was bleeding out slowly now.

“Rick.” He coughed some blood up onto Rick’s shirt. Rick shushed him. He didn’t mind. “I- I’m sor- sorry.” Negan managed. “I’m so fuckin’ sorry.” Rick cradled him closer to his chest.

“I didn’t mean to.” It was true. Negan grabbed his shirt desperately.

“Please don’t go. Please. Please.” The man begged. “Please don’t leave me here.” Rick wasn’t going to leave him, why was he acting like this?

“Don’t leave me alone.” He sobbed.

“ _Negan._ ” He looked up at Rick with wide eyes. Negan was full on crying now. “I’m not going to leave you here.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Rick saw the tears before he felt them.

Negan curled closer into Rick’s shirt. Rick kept shushing him like a caring parent to his child after a nightmare. After what seemed like ages, Negan released the death grip on his shirt and said something that would make more impact than he meant.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t save me. I… You are one of the best.” Rick didn’t know how to respond to that. He hugged his so-called enemy for the first and last time.

Negan stopped crying. He stopped moving altogether. Rick had waited for this moment since the start and now he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t mean to. Rick sobbed roughly and released the body. He turned away. Rick couldn’t look at him. He reached blindly to find the man’s eyes and softly put the eyelids down.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry with this, honest. It was at the "hugged his so-called enemy for the first and last time" I cracked at that point onward. Y'all I'm sorry. 
> 
> Comment, kudos, all that
> 
> \- a very emotional Faye


End file.
